Sofia and Cedric VS The Narrator
by theblindwriter95
Summary: When Sofia hears a unknown voice and gets angry at it, she goes to Cedric, only for them both to deal with an annoying and slightly offensive person who calls herself the narrator.


Sofia and Cedric VS The Narrator

Summary: When Sofia hears a unknown voice and gets angry at it, she goes to Cedric, only for them both to deal with an annoying and slightly offensive person who calls herself the narrator.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First.

Author's Note: We all thought of this idea at one point where the characters are driven insane by an unknown voice and this plot couldn't leave my head. Enjoy!

In the kingdom of Enchancia lived a little princess named Sofia. She was always a happy little soul, doing whatever she could to help others.

Her favorite person in the whole world was Cedric, a bumbling and grumpy sorcerer.

"Mr. Cedric isn't always grumpy!" Sofia shouted, looking up in the air. "Who are you? A ghost?"

Dear princess, I am not a ghost. I'm the narrator for this story being typed up by a nearly twenty-year-old visually impaired college student whose handwriting looks horrible to the eyes.

"Don't make fun of the author! She tries her best writing for me and Mr. Cedric!" Sofia had put her hands to her hips. "And you're being very mean!"

I have to, Sofia. It's my job.

The narrator laughed as Sofia's skin changed from clear to being covered in bruises.

The little princess screamed as she looked at herself. "What do you do to me?"

Nothing. Just made it look like you were jumped and beaten up by a group of boys.

Sofia growled as the bruises from her skin disappeared. "That's it! I'm getting Mr. Cedric!"

I dare to see you try dear princess. Tell me, have you ever had thoughts of him being more than your friend?

"You're sick!" Sofia shouted, opening her bedroom door as she walked to Cedric's workshop.

And your voice is too high for an ear of a person who hates the show.

Sofia sighed in frustration as she got to Cedric's workshop.

...

Cedric grumbled in dismay as he looked at the potion he had just finished.

It failed to work, proving to the man that he was still a failure.

"Who said that?" Cedric asked, annoyed. "Is it you Greylock? Is this one of your childish pranks? That's low, even for you."

That man of who you speak of isn't here, Cedric. I am the narrator.

"Narrator?! You're even more annoying than Princess Amber!" Cedric exclaimed, speechless at the narrator's attitude.

I'm not bad. Just written that way.

"Don't trust her, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia burst into Cedric's workshop, running up to protect her friend. "She's evil like Miss Nettle!"

Nettle sucks! Princess Ivy is best villain!

"You can't swear in front of the princess!" Cedric shouted, putting his hands over Sofia's ears.

Try me. I can do whatever I please! If I make you let go one of Sofia's ears and unhook her amulet from her neck, you would do it!

"No way! She's my apprentice and would never trust me again if I did!" Cedric yelled, uncovering his student's ears.

Goody two shoes much? It seems like Sofia has warmed your heart to mush from your pathetic state of mind. If only she knew of the times you tried to take her amulet from her so you could rule the kingdom and become king.

Sofia looked up at her friend and mentor with tears in her eyes.

"You're using me for my amulet? Why Mr. Cedric? I thought you were my friend," The little princess whimpered as she start sobbing.

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric cursed as Sofia ran away from him.

She told you not to trust me. You didn't listen, Cedric.

"Why you?!" Cedric growled as he walked to his workshop table and grabbed his wand.

Wait! What are you doing?

"Disappearo, you witch!" Before Cedric could, however, a teary eyed Sofia came to him. In her hands was her amulet.

"Here Mr. Cedric. The narrator knows you want it," Sofia said softly, hugging the necklace as she gave it to who she had recently thought was her friend.

"Sofia..." Cedric hugged his student, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're more important to me than some silly amulet."

"Really Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

How disgustingly sweet!

"Shut it you!" Cedric barked before whispering "Yes" in Sofia's ear.

Now that the sugary stuff that would make me puke rainbows is over with, hear me out! The author is to blame!

"The author isn't to blame, it's you!" Sofia growled, surprising Cedric who could never fathom the girl's emotions quite right. "You made me cry!"

You cried?! So what?! You're still a child!

"A child, yes, but Sofia is a smart one at that," Cedric held his wand in the air. "Disappearo!"

But I-

The old narrator disappeared as a new one appeared.

Hi Princess Sofia! Hello Cedric!

"Not again!" Cedric groaned, clapping a hand to his face.

"She seems friendly," Sofia waved in the air.

I'm very friendly!

"Now she's scaring me," Sofia muttered as she hid in Cedric's robe.

I'm sorry.

Cedric and Sofia sighed. The new and friendly narrator was nice but the experience had the two friends learn a lesson.

The lesson was that no matter if a jerk or a friendly person was the narrator, they would all be considered annoying by everyone who heard them.

Author's Note Again: If you're wondering where the jerk narrator went, let's just say you don't want to know. Anyway, I love all of you guys. You always know when to make me smile whether it be stories or reviews, especially if I'm stressed.

Thank you all for being there for me. I really appreciate it.


End file.
